Worthy of a Prime's love
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Cade Yeager, you were worthy, very worthy. Worthy of a Prime's love .


Title: Worthy of Prime's love Universe: Bayverse Warnings: Slash, xenophily (human x mech ), spoilers Rating: T Couple: Optimus x Cade Summary: Cade Yeager, you were worthy, very worthy. Worthy of a Prime's love .

Narrator P.O.V.

"The battle was over. Lockdown was killed by Optimus with a help of Cade Yeager. Again. This bothered the Prime. For the last few times he had seen human almost die for autobots, it was pure love. Sam, Lennox and others. All dead. And almost their sparkmates too. Optimus would leave. He does not know whether or not come back alive. He has to meet the creators and get rid of that seed. Basically, he would only hide the seed and return to Earth. But he needed an answer. One response worthwhile. That will chain him to this world once again. So he called Cade for a private conversation in a more secluded place. The human looked at the autobot with a mixture of tension, joy and strong emotion. Optimus not only captured a high level of adrenaline as something revealing. Pheromones. The best way to know if a human has some sort of physical attraction for a autobot. Cade did not speak. He just stared. He was not shot down. Only overcome with emotion because he is alone with Optimus. Know. Cade , after his wife died, he spent much time alone without loving relationships. And this time alone was affecting his heart. With maturity, Cade's heart changed. He became more open to new types of feelings. Feelings that could kill him if he revealed the place where he lived. It's countryside, people do not understand much. Then came the Prime. It was something he saw as a treasure in the trash. Yeager himself admitted that bring Optimus back home was his biggest mistake. But, also, was his greatest joy. Lockdown was defeated, Joshua was put in place and the heart of Cade reborn. Yes, reborn. Being close to the Prime, revived the ancient feelings for the human . Passion, lust, love. The alien was fantastic. Be by his gears, history, frame .How not fall for the leader Optimus? Not to mention that big voice that Prime possessed. It's worth fighting for this autobot. It was worth it. Cade knows it. Every minute spent at the side of the alien was worth the risk of being killed by humans and / or aliens. So here is the inventor, speaking privately to one who kindled his heart again. "Cade Yeager. You fought to the end with the dignity of an Autobot warrior. Couldi i call you honorary Autobot. But, you have a still greater dignity. Cade Yeager, you are worthy of Prime's love .. love . You are worthy of my love. I fell for you. " said Optimus, who was kneeling with Cade sitting in his servos . Cade cried and cried. After about five minutes crying, he said: "I love you, I love your gears ,Optimus, love your way of being, your voice, everything that you stand .As I said before, you was a big mistake in my life... but, if i had not made that mistake, i would not have lived through all this that i lived. I do not regret. "You do not regret?" "Not a bit, Prime.I'll Never regret it." "Cade, I'll have to leave. I'll hide this seed. My head is at a premium. But i'll return. Wait for me. You will be called sparkmate of Prime. Are you worthy of my love. If you miss me, look a star. See it as my soul. "  
"I'll wait for you. Even if you never come back, i'll keep you forever in my heart . As you say, i'm a sparkmate of a Prime now and i'm taking this status with pride." So Optimus met the other autobots and humans, he bade them farewell and departed into deep space. Cade cried and cried for days. But always kept the hope that Optimus back. Two years later ... Cade is now a businessman robotic. It is not fancy, but has a comfortable life. He got a nice house in the country and a laboratory to make his inventions. Tessa is studying robotics engineering. The lucky boy (Shane) returned to Ireland and never appeared. Send some emails sometimes. Joshua got probation, but life imprisonment for all the drugs he did. The autobots are watching the bald. They say he is terrified of the Hound.  
But nothing is perfect. Cade keeps a picture of Optimus at his bedside. Every day, he looks at the picture and think about the Optimus. He also looks at a star and think in Optimus' soul . Cade's house is in a secluded place. This was strategic, to hide the autobots. In their relay, each month, one has to take care of the house, one watcher Joshua, one guard Tessa and another search for new decepticons or autobots . Or former human allies that can be alive. One night, Yeager looked at the stars. A great light was coming down. His heart raced. Something landed on the field. Was about 5 meters tall. Cade ran to the creature. It is him. Optimus returned. When his lover came close, the Optimus took him in his servos and kissed him. "I returned my love. Returned to stay." said Prime . And the night was theirs alone. The wait is over. " 


End file.
